left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Left4DeadExpert
Hello, Left4DeadExpert. Thank you for your to the Bile Bomb page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 04:28, October 29, 2009 Re: Hiya Hey. I know we haven't formally met, but I've seen you around the Wiki. I play Left 4 Dead on the PC. I sort of have a quarrel with Microsoft so I don't really want an Xbox. I don't have any of the NPCs from Left 4 Dead since most don't even have models except for the No Mercy pilot. Just the 200 some Common Infected, Specials(L4D and L4D2), and Survivors. But sure, I wouldn't mind playing sometime. I don't have a router that can do multiplayer on Gmod, but if you do, that'd be fine. Oh, and I can't make NPCs out of them either. They're all just ragdolls. To get NPCs we'd need Gmod to update to Left 4 Dead's Source Engine. Well I think that's a response to everything you said. If you'd like to play, my Steam is on my user page infobox. Toodles. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well Left 4 Dead 2 exclusive Special Infected and Survivors are here and reskins of Left 4 Dead Special Infected are here. Be sure when you install the second one, that you place it in the same folder as the first one, replacing everything you need to. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Laungue First off, anyone under 13 is not allowed to edit the wiki, second of all, it's an M rated game, 10 year olds shouldn't be playing it. Thirdly, the characters swear a lot, and finally? In this day and age, what 10 year old hasn't heard those words before. --Crowbar 17:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :As long as isn't doing it obsessively, like every time he posts he makes nuns cry, it's okay. He isn't doing it to particular members to harass them(Ex. is a shithead!) so he's not under penalty. Next time send a report to an admin about a certain member rather than confronting them yourself. Admins are here to take care of trouble-makers. It's users job to edit and report rule-breakers. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC)